


In Case of Emergencies

by edgar_in_his_hole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fire, Hybrid AU, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Trapped, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_in_his_hole/pseuds/edgar_in_his_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as such a normal Saturday, though it quickly takes a turn for the worst, leaving a burning pile of debris between Gavin, Ray and their only exit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started as such a normal Saturday.

Jack and Ryan were currently on a plane, on their way back from out of state. Jack had been called home due to a sick relative, and Ryan had gone with him for moral support.

Geoff and Michael were at the office, Geoff being called in for a meeting and Michael under the threat of Miles killing off his character.

Gavin and Ray, however, had decided to stay at home, Gavin to get some quality time with the game he was attempting to finish. Ray, on the other hand, for some quality time with powerful sound blocking ear plugs designed specifically for rabbit hybrids and a pillow after too many late-nighters.

It had happened so suddenly, the weird heat emitting from the ceiling. He had only looked up in time to see some smoke leaking from the vents before the ceiling started creaking, and a part of it broke away over their dining table. 

The bird jumped up quickly, grabbing his phone and sticking it into his pocket, then rushed to the bedroom, trying to fan some of the smoke away from him with his wings.

He threw the door open and seen Ray sleeping silently on the bed, the earplugs doing their job.

“Ray!” He shouted, trying to shake his boyfriend awake. “C’mon! Get up!”

Ray, not bothering to even open his eyes in exhaustion pushed the panicked Brit away.

“Go’way. ‘m tired.” He mumbled out.

Gavin, not having any of that, yanked the ear plugs from his ears and shouted, “RAY!”

The rabbit jumped awake, nearly falling off the bed in fear, and clutching his ears. He noticed it was only Gavin and quickly shouted, “What the hell, Vav? Do the words _sensitive hearing_ and _naturally nervous_ mean anything to you?!”

“Ray we have to get out, the place is on fire!” Gavin said, pulling him off the bed and tossing his glasses towards him.

“What?” Ray said, as if on cue another crash sounded from behind them. They both turned towards the loud crash, a pile of ceiling now lying between them and their exit.

Ray paled, the fire illuminating the room in a very eerie manor, as well as reflecting off the terror in the hybrid’s eyes.

Gavin quickly looked for another way out, and ran towards the window, opening it as he heard more crashes from the living room.

“Come on, Ray!” He shouted, getting onto the window ledge.

“Are you crazy?!” Ray shouted, backing up ever so slightly.

“I can fly!” Gavin reminded him.

“I can’t!” Ray screamed back his ears shooting sideways as fear overtook him.

Gavin looked sympathetic, knowing that air-Gavin was not everyone’s favourite mode of transportation, especially the rabbit's, but they didn’t have much of another choice.

Gavin leapt from the window, falling slightly before beating his winds quick enough to carry him. He repositioned himself back in front of the window, holding his arms open.

“Come on, Ray. You have to trust me.” He said, the rabbit looking more panicked by the minute, standing by the window and looking from Gavin to the drop back to Gavin. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked.

Ray looked back to the drop then to Gavin and gave a nod. He took a step closer to the window before his ears shot straight up and his attention was draw elsewhere.

Gavin heard it too, his eyes darting up as the ceiling began to crack above them. He let his wings push him forwards, his arms reaching through the window to push Ray away from the cracking.

It caved in quickly, though, catching Gavin’s arms on the way out.

He grabbed at his arms, gingerly rubbing at the burns, before circling around and flying in front of the window again.

He looked through the flames to see Ray on the floor on the other side, looking back at him with his ears out sideways showcasing his fear as much as the look on his face did.

“Ray, what are we gonna do?” Gavin asked.

“Go down! Tell them what floor I’m on!” Ray yelled, and then gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine, they can get up here quick enough.” He told him.

Gavin looked unsure, but didn’t see another option, as he went to fly down.

He almost turned around at the sound of Ray’s voice, “Tell the guys I love them.” But he knew he had to get to help.

\---

Gavin had flown down and a couple moments later Ray had grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table, and instead of trying to put anything out, as it would be a waste, he dipped the top of his t-shirt in it and brought it up around his nose.

God knows how much smoke he had already inhaled.

He laid on the bed and waited, he wasn’t sure for what; Gavin’s return to the window? The miracle that some fireman had made it up to his floor and was about to lead him to safety? For the rest of the ceiling to cave in over top of him? Or maybe for him to finally give into the exhaustion he felt and to go peacefully in his sleep.

Apparently it was the last as, five minutes later, he felt himself slowly coming in and out of consciousness; not really asleep, but not awake either.

\---

Gavin had gotten down to the front of the building in record time, and stopped above the crowd for a few moments, seeing first a television broadcaster in front of a camera, then many different neighbours standing among the crowd. Finally he saw a man wearing a yellow jacket and talking into a radio. He shot of in his direction

“Please, you have to help him!” He screamed after he landed, tugging on the man’s jacket. “My boyfriend; he’s stuck in our apartment! I tried to fly him out but there was fire all over the place and now he’s stuck on the fifth floor and I don’t know how to get him out so you have to help him please!” 

“Woah, calm down, you’re going too fast.” He asked, stepping back from the bird hybrid and setting a hand on his shoulder. “No in a slow, calm voice, tell me what the problem is.”

“My boyfriend, he’s stuck in our flat, I can’t get him out because there’s too much fire. You have to help him please. He’s in the third apartment on the fifth floor.” Gavin repeated, slower that time, but not much calmer.

He seen the man nod, “We’ll do our best, but the fire started on the sixth floor…” He said, before calling out to his team the location of Ray.

“Gavin!” He heard yelled over the crowd, and turned to see Michael running towards him, Geoff in tow. “We heard on the radio, what happened?!” He asked.

“It’s on fire!" Gavin shouted.

“Obviously! Where’s Ray?” Geoff asked this time, and Gavin could only look up towards their apartment.

“Oh Go-.” Michael choked. “Is- Is he okay? Are they getting him out?” He asked, but his question fell on deaf ears as Gavin took back to the sky, shooting off towards their apartment.

“Gavin, wait!”

“Ray!” He shouted, “Ray!” Gavin moved to the corner of the window and did his best to look through the flames and smoke that were quickly engulfing the room that had once been their bedroom.

He saw the small man looking up at him with red, lidded eyes, going into a small coughing fit before curling back in on himself. His skin, for what Gavin could see, was much paler than it should be.

“Ray, they’re coming!” Gavin told him, but he was met with confused eyes before they closed; only opening again a couple seconds later. “Ray, you have to stay awake, please.” He cried out to him.

Ray didn’t give a response, and Gavin could only sob at how weak he looked, not moving and barely breathing, though he was thankful that his t-shirt was pulled over his nose, to filter at least some of the smoke out.

“Look out!” He heard someone call out to him, and had to dodge a falling piece of debris from the window above him, though it grazed his wing and caused flying to be that much more straining.

He seen more fall just a few metres away from him and knew he would have to get back to safety unless he wanted to get hurt as well.

“They’re coming for you, Ray, I promise! You’ll get out of this!” He told him, “I love you,” and hoped that the words had somehow gotten through to him before he returned to the ground and straight into the loving embrace of Geoff and Michael, letting out a loud sob.

“He looks so weak, he wasn’t responding, I don’t even think he heard me.” He cried into Geoff’s shoulder as the man kissed his head before looking towards the apartment that had once been theirs.

Ten minutes later they all stood on the side of the street among friends and neighbours, watching as their home continued to burn away, the fire services not making even a dent in the flames.

Their breath all caught as they watched one of the back corners of the building cave in. Gavin’s face drained of all colour left, and he looked like he was going to vomit on the spot.

The front doors burst open, and they all looked expectantly as the last group of people piled out, first a fireman carrying a young girl, another one with a cat, a firewomen supporting a man as he limped from the building, and then finally a man carrying out a small, Puerto-Rican man.

Gavin took a sharp inhale of breath before breaking free of Geoff and Michael’s embrace and running towards him. “Ray!” He shouted, and heard the calls of the others from behind him.

Geoff held him back as they laid Ray down on a stretcher, immediately giving him an oxygen mask.

They all got a look at him, and Gavin had to clutch onto the arm Geoff was using to restrain him just to keep standing. Michael ran his hands through his hair, looking pale, distressed and uncertain, and Geoff could only cover his mouth with his free hand in shock.

\----

They sat gathered in the hospital waiting room, Jack and Ryan meeting up with them once their flight had landed, luggage and all as they didn’t have any where’s to put it now.

They sat in a nervous silence, no one coming to give any news on Ray’s condition. At this point they didn’t even know if he was dead or alive.

Michael sat on one of the chairs, Gavin, with newly bandaged arms, had his head rested on his shoulder, asleep, as Michael absently ran his fingers through his sandy hair. Ryan and Jack sat a few seats away, both looking tired yet wide awake at the same time. Geoff stood at the receptionist’s desk talking on the phone quietly with Burnie who had demanded a call after hearing about the fire and Ray.

The radio was playing on the table next to Michael, and he heard the news about the fire for the eleventh time since arriving. The fire had finally gone out, though the building was in ruins. A cause had yet to be found, but fowl play was assumed with the malfunction with the fire alarms throughout the building. No deaths reported aside from a few pets, and 28 in the hospital, all released except for Ray, an older women whom had had breathing problems prior to the fire and a young girl who lived on the seventh floor and had fallen through.

Geoff hung the phone up; Burnie telling him to keep him posted, and sat down, immediately bringing his face down into his hands. He couldn’t help but picture his poor little Ray sitting on a hospital bed fighting for his life. It was too much.

\----

An hour later, a nurse stepped through the door.

“Um, Mr. Ramsey?” She called out.

Geoff stood up quickly, walking towards her. “What’s happened, is he okay?” He asked, the rest of the group leaning forwards to listen, Michael’s movement shaking Gavin awake.

“He’s awake.” She told them, “But he’s disoriented. He inhaled a lot of smoke, and he was pretty badly burnt. I can only let two of you in at most.”

The guys looked at one another, and Michael silently pushed Gavin out of his chair. “You guys go, we’ll wait here.”

Geoff wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulder before they followed the nurse to Ray’s room.

Before the door was opened the Nurse turned to them. “Please, talk very quietly, if you could.” And they both nodded before she opened the door.

They both took a deep breath, Gavin’s wings twitching nervously before they walked inside and Gavin’s breath caught.

Ray was lying still on a small bed, tubes attached to his nose, most likely because he couldn’t breathe on his own. The blankets were pulled away from him, and they could see all the bandages on his legs, one wrapping all the way down to his toes. One of his ears had a large bald spot which looked red and painful. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was still shaky.

“Mr. Narvaez?” The nurse asked quietly, “I have some visitors for you.” She told them, and he hesitantly opened his eyes, looking past her at the two men. “Call me if you need anything.” She told them, stepping out.

“Hey Ray.” Geoff smiled, both of them stepping forwards and sitting by his bed.

“Hey guys.” He let out. They both winced at his voice, quiet and strained. He started coughing violently, propping himself up on his least injured arm and spitting something black into the bin beside him.

He gave them a shy smile, “Sorry about that.”

“So, how are you feeling?” Gavin asked after a moment of silence.

“Honestly, kinda feeling like shit right now.” He shrugged. “But it could’ve been worse.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, his eyes getting redder by the moment. “I’m so sorry, Ray.” He said quietly.

“What are you talking about, Vav?” Ray asked, confused. “S’not like you started the fire.”

“No, but I couldn’t get you out,” He told him, burying . “You almost didn’t make it.”

“But I did, it’s over. I’ll be out of the hospital once I get my lungs under control and everything'll be fine.”

Gavin looked up with swollen eyes, “ _Please_ , never give me a last request ever again.” He told him, and Ray looked away, guilty.

“I just needed to make sure you guys knew, just in case.”

\----

Ray was let out of the hospital five days later, though he still had to be attached to oxygen while he slept. The six of them were scattered around different people’s houses until they could find a new apartment, the things that survived in storage as well.

Michael and Ryan were housed at Lindsay’s, Geoff and Jack at Matt’s, and Gavin and Ray, after a lot of begging on Gavin’s part since Geoff had initially wanted to stay with Ray, were together at Burnie’s.

Ray convinced Geoff to let him go back to work straight away, arguing that it was mostly just sitting around in front of a computer screen, and that’s all he’d be doing at Burnie’s anyway's. Geoff had finally caved, though made it clear that Ray was not to be participating in any of the more strenuous activities, which mostly just included not dicking around with the other Lads.

The fans were glad he was back on his feet, sending him get well tweets and messages.

A week later Ryan had finally found a house that suited them, 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and a large enough kitchen and living room to accommodate them all. Geoff was a little unsure of whether they should be moving into a house or not, but eventually he decided that it would be a nice step in their relationship.

So, after three weeks of buying the house, new furniture and making their new home liveable things were starting to go back to normal. The hair on Ray’s ear was starting to grow back and he was finally able to remove the bandages from his legs and torso for good.

Finally everything seemed to be back to normal.


	2. *Deleted Death Scenes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aright, this is not a continuation, but so many people wanted me to post the scenes where Ray didn't make it out alive, so here they are. It took me a while because they got lost and I had to re-write them as best as I could, but here we go. 
> 
> First thing posted though is the one shot, and it'll have notes in between it as to when you can skip to a death scene at the bottom. Sorry if that's confusing, but I didn't really know any other way to do it.

It had started as such a normal Saturday.

Jack and Ryan were currently on a plane, on their way back from out of state. Jack had been called home due to a sick relative, and Ryan had gone with him for moral support.

Geoff and Michael were at the office, Geoff being called in for a meeting and Michael under the threat of Miles killing off his character.

Gavin and Ray, however, had decided to stay at home, Gavin to get some quality time with the game he was attempting to finish. Ray, on the other hand, for some quality time with powerful sound blocking ear plugs designed specifically for rabbit hybrids and a pillow after too many late-nighters.

It had happened so suddenly, the weird heat emitting from the ceiling. He had only looked up in time to see some smoke leaking from the vents before the ceiling started creaking, and a part of it broke away over their dining table. 

The bird jumped up quickly, grabbing his phone and sticking it into his pocket, then rushed to the bedroom, trying to fan some of the smoke away from him with his wings.

He threw the door open and seen Ray sleeping silently on the couch, the earplugs doing their job.

“Ray!” He shouted, trying to shake his boyfriend awake. “C’mon! Get up!”

Ray, not bothering to even open his eyes in exhaustion pushed the panicked Brit away.

“Go’way. ‘m tired.” He mumbled out.

Gavin, not having any of that, yanked the ear plugs from his ears and shouted, “RAY!”

The rabbit jumped awake, nearly falling off the bed in fear, and clutching his ears. He noticed it was only Gavin and quickly shouted, “What the hell, Vav? Do the words _sensitive hearing_ and _naturally nervous_ mean anything to you?!”

“Ray we have to get out, the place is on fire!” Gavin said, pulling him off the bed and tossing his glasses towards him.

“What?” Ray said, as if on cue another crash sounded from behind them. They both turned towards the loud crash, a pile of ceiling now lying between them and their exit.

Ray paled, the fire illuminating the room in a very eerie manor, as well as reflecting off the terror in the hybrid’s eyes.

Gavin quickly looked for another way out, and ran towards the window, opening it as he heard more crashes from the living room.

“Come on, Ray!” He shouted, getting onto the window ledge.

“Are you crazy?!” Ray shouted, backing up ever so slightly.

“I can fly!” Gavin reminded him.

“I can’t!” Ray screamed back.

Gavin looked sympathetic, knowing that air-Gavin was not everyone’s favourite mode of transportation but they didn’t have much of another choice.

Gavin leapt from the window, falling slightly before beating his winds quick enough to carry him. He repositioned himself back in front of the window, holding his arms open.

“Come on, Ray. You have to trust me.” He said, the rabbit looking more panicked by the minute, standing by the window and looking from Gavin to the drop back to Gavin. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked.

Ray looked back to the drop then to Gavin and gave a nod. He took a step closer to the window before his attention was draw elsewhere.

Gavin heard it too, his eyes darting up as the ceiling began to crack above them. He let his wings push him forwards, his arms reaching through the window to push Ray away from the cracking.

It caved in quickly, though, catching Gavin’s arms on the way out.

He grabbed at his arms, gingerly rubbing at the burns, before circling around and flying in front of the window again.

He looked through the flames to see Ray on the floor on the other side, looking back at him with his ears out sideways showcasing his fear as much as the look on his face did.

“Ray, what are we gonna do?” Gavin asked.

“Go down! Tell them what floor I’m on!” Ray yelled, and then gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine, they can get up here quick enough.” He told him.

Gavin looked unsure, but didn’t see another option, as he went to fly down.

He almost turned around at the sound of Ray’s voice, “Tell the guys I love them.” But he knew he had to get to help.

\---

Gavin had flown down and a couple moments later Ray had grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table, and instead of trying to put anything out, as it would be a waste, he dipped the top of his t-shirt in it and brought it up around his nose.

God knows how much smoke he had already inhaled.

He laid on the bed and waited, he wasn’t sure for what; Gavin’s return to the window? The miracle that some fireman had made it up to his floor and was about to lead him to safety? For the rest of the ceiling to cave in over top of him? Or maybe for him to finally give into the exhaustion he felt and to go peacefully in his sleep.

Apparently it was the last as, five minutes later, he felt himself slowly coming in and out of consciousness; not really asleep, but not awake either.

**\---**

Gavin had gotten down to the front of the building in record time, and hovered above the crowd for a few moments, seeing first a television broadcaster in front of a camera, then many different neighbors standing among the crowd. Finally he saw a man wearing a yellow jacket and talking into a radio. He shot of in his direction

“Please, you have to help him!” He screamed after he landed, tugging on the man’s jacket. “My boyfriend; he’s stuck in our apartment! I tried to fly him out but there was fire all over the place and know he’s stuck on the fifth floor and I don’t know how to get him out so you have to help him please!” 

“Woah, calm down, you’re going too fast.” He asked, stepping back from the bird hybrid and setting a hand on his shoulder. “No in a slow, calm voice, tell me what the problem is.”

“My boyfriend, he’s stuck in our flat, I can’t get him out because there’s too much fire. You have to help him please. He’s in the third apartment on the fifth floor.” Gavin repeated, slower that time, but not much calmer.

He seen the man nod, “We’ll do our best, but the fire started on the sixth floor…” He said, before calling out to his team the location of Ray.

“Gavin!” He heard yelled over the crowd, and turned to see Michael running towards him, Geoff in tow. “We heard on the radio, what happened?!” He asked.

“It’s on fire!" Gavin shouted.

“Obviously! Where’s Ray?” Geoff asked this time, and Gavin could only look up towards their apartment.

“Oh Go-.” Michael choked. “Is- Is he okay? Are they getting him out?” He asked, but his question fell on deaf ears as Gavin took back to the sky, shooting off towards their apartment.

“Gavin, wait!”

“Ray!” He shouted, “Ray!” Gavin moved to the corner of the window and did his best to look through the flames and smoke that were quickly engulfing the room that had once been their bedroom.

He saw the small man looking up at him with red, lidded eyes, going into a small coughing fit before curling back in on himself. His skin, for what Gavin could see, was much paler than it should be.

“Ray, they’re coming!” Gavin told him, but he was met with confused eyes before they closed; only opening again a couple seconds later. “Ray, you have to stay awake, please.” He cried out to him.

Ray didn’t give a response, and Gavin could only sob at how weak he looked, not moving and barely breathing, though he was thankful that his t-shirt was pulled over his nose, to filter at least some of the smoke out.

“Look out!” He heard someone call out to him, and had to dodge a falling piece of debris from the window above him, though it grazed his wing and caused flying to be that much more straining.

He seen more fall just a few metres away from him and knew he would have to get back to safety unless he wanted to get hurt as well.

“They’re coming for you, Ray, I promise! You’ll get out of this!” He told him, “I love you,” and hoped that the words had somehow gotten through to him before he returned to the ground and straight into the loving embrace of Geoff and Michael, letting out a loud sob.

“He looks so weak, he wasn’t responding, I don’t even think he heard me.” He cried into Geoff’s shoulder as the man kissed his head before looking towards the apartment that had once been theirs.

**\--- First Death Scene: if you're on a computer just press F3 and type in 'First Death Scene' ---**

Ten minutes later they all stood on the side of the street among friends and neighbors, watching as their home continued to burn away, the fire services not making even a dent in the flames.

Their breath all caught as they watched one of the back corners of the building cave in. Gavin’s face drained of all colour left, and he looked like he was going to vomit on the spot.

The front doors burst open, and they all looked expectantly as the last group of people piled out, first a fireman carrying a young girl, another one with a cat, a firewomen supporting a man as he limped from the building, and then finally a man carrying out a small, Puerto-Rican man.

Gavin took a sharp inhale of breath before breaking free of Geoff and Michael’s embrace and running towards him. “Ray!” He shouted, and heard the calls of the others from behind him.

Geoff held him back as they laid Ray down on a stretcher, immediately giving him an oxygen mask.

They all got a look at him, and Gavin had to clutch onto the arm Geoff was using to restrain him just to keep standing. Michael ran his hands through his hair, looking pale, distressed and uncertain, and Geoff could only cover his mouth with his free hand in shock.

\----

They sat gathered in the hospital waiting room, Jack and Ryan meeting up with them once their flight had landed, luggage and all still toted behind them, as they didn’t have any where’s to put it now.

They sat in a nervous silence, no one coming to give any news on Ray’s condition. At this point they didn’t even know if he was dead or alive.

Micahel sat on one of the chairs, Gavin, with newly bandaged arms, had his head rested on his shoulder, asleep, as Michael absently ran his fingers through his sandy hair. Ryan and Jack sat a few seats away, both looking tired yet wide awake at the same time. Geoff stood at the receptionist’s desk talking on the phone quietly with Burnie who had demanded a call after hearing about the fire and Ray.

The radio was playing on the table next to Michael, and he heard the news about the fire for the eleventh time since arriving. The fire had finally gone out, though the building was in ruins. A cause had yet to be found, but fowl play was assumed with the malfunction with the fire alarms throughout the building. No deaths reported aside from a few pets, and 28 in the hospital, all released except for Ray, an older women whom had had breathing problems prior to the fire and a young girl who lived on the seventh floor and had fallen through.

Geoff hung the phone up; Burnie telling him to keep him posted, and sat down, immediately bringing his face down into his hands. He couldn’t help but picture his poor little Ray sitting on a hospital bed fighting for his life. It was too much.

****\--- Second Death Scene: if you're on a computer just press F3 and type in 'Second Death Scene' ---** **

An hour later, a nurse stepped through the door.

“Um, Mr. Ramsey?” She called out.

Geoff stood up quickly, walking towards her. “What’s happened, is he okay?” He asked, the rest of the group leaning forwards to listen, Michael’s movement shaking Gavin awake.

“He’s awake.” She told them, “But he’s disoriented. He inhaled a lot of smoke, and he was pretty badly burnt. I can only let two of you in at most.”

The guys looked at one another, and Michael silently pushed Gavin out of his chair. “You guys go, we’ll wait here.”

Geoff wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulder before they followed the nurse to Ray’s room.

Before the door was opened the Nurse turned to them. “Please, talk very quietly, if you could.” And they both nodded before she opened the door.

They both took a deep breath, Gavin’s wings twitching nervously before they walked inside and Gavin’s breath caught.

Ray was lying still on a small bed, tubes attached to his nose, most likely because he couldn’t breathe on his own. The blankets were pulled away from him, and they could see all the bandages on his legs, one wrapping all the way down to his toes. One of his ears had a large bald spot which looked red and painful. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was still shaky.

“Mr. Narvaez?” The nurse asked quietly, “I have some visitors for you.” She told them, and he hesitantly opened his eyes, looking past her at the two men. “Call me if you need anything.” She told them, stepping out.

“Hey Ray.” Geoff smiled, both of them stepping forwards and sitting by his bed.

“Hey guys.” He let out. They both winced at his voice, quiet and strained. He started coughing violently, propping himself up on his least injured arm and spitting something black into the bin beside him.

He gave them a shy smile, “Sorry about that.”

“So, how are you feeling?” Gavin asked after a moment of silence.

“Honestly, kinda feeling like shit right now.” He shrugged. “But it could’ve been worse.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, his eyes getting redder by the moment. “I’m so sorry, Ray.” He said quietly.

“What are you talking about, Vav?” Ray asked, confused. “S’not like you started the fire.”

“No, but I couldn’t get you out,” He told him, burying . “You almost didn’t make it.”

“But I did, it’s over. I’ll be out of the hospital once I get my lungs under control and everything will be fine.”

Gavin looked up with swollen eyes, “ _Please_ , never give me a last request ever again.” He told him, and Ray looked away, guilty.

“I just needed to make sure you guys knew, just in case.”

\--- **Third Death Scene: if you're on a computer just press F3 and type in 'Third Death Scene' ---**

Ray was let out of the hospital three days later. The six of them were scattered around different people’s houses until they could find a new apartment, the things that survived in storage as well.

Michael and Ryan were housed at Lindsay’s, Geoff and Jack at Matt’s, and Gavin and Ray, after a lot of begging on Gavin’s part since Geoff had initially wanted to stay with Ray, were together at Burnie’s.

Ray convinced Geoff to let him go back to work straight away, arguing that it was mostly just sitting around in front of a computer screen, and that’s all he’d be doing at Burnie’s anyways. Geoff had finally caved, though made it clear that Ray was not to participating in any of the more strenuous activities, which mostly just included not dicking around with the other Lads.

The fans were glad he was back on his feet, sending him get well tweets and messages.

A week later Ryan had finally found a house that suited them, 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and a large enough kitchen and living room to accommodate them all. Geoff was a little unsure of whether they should be moving into a house or not, but eventually he decided that it would be a nice step in their relationship.

So, after three weeks of buying the house, new furniture and making their new home livable things were starting to go back to normal. The hair on Ray’s ear was starting to grow back and he was finally able to remove the bandages from his legs and torso for good.

Finally everything seemed to be back to normal.

 

**First Death Scene**

\---

 

Ten minutes later they all stood on the side of the street among friends and neighbors, watching as their home continued to burn away, the fire services not making even a dent in the flames.

Their breath all caught as they watched one of the back corners of the building cave in. Gavin’s face drained of all colour left, and he looked like he was going to vomit on the spot.

The front doors burst open, and they all looked expectantly as the last group of people piled out, first a fireman carrying a young girl, another one with a cat, a firewomen supporting a man as he limped from the building, and then finally a man carrying out a small, Puerto-Rican man.

“Ray!” Gavin shouted, breaking free of Michael and Geoff’s arms to run towards him, being caught again once he was in viewing distance.

He was covered in ash, but the skin that was visible was horribly burnt along with his clothes. He eyes were closed, and his head was hanging back in a way that would hurt anyone awake.

The most obvious thing about him was that where his chest should have normally be moving from the breaths he should have been begging for after being in the building it was still..

They lifted him onto a stretcher, and began giving him CPR, pushing on his chest and breathing into his lungs. It seemed like hours just watching the events occur, and as much as the boys wanted to look away, they couldn’t.

After 10 minutes of failed attempts, finally they had no choice but to give up, he was gone.

“I’m so sorry.” The fireman tried to say after the white sheet had been lifted over his head, but Gavin didn’t hear him.

He didn’t hear anything, not Geoff and Michael’s own crying, not Ryan and Jack when they arrived hours later, not anyone.

All he could hear in his head for a while after was the same one sentence.

_Ray Narvaez Jr, his loving friend, co-worker and boyfriend, is dead, and there’s nothing you can do about it._

\----

 

**Second Death Scene**

\----

A few hours later, a nurse stepped through the door.

“Um, Mr. Ramsey?” She called out and he immediately noticed the look on her face.

He got up, and motioned for the other four to stay where they were. “Is- Is everything okay?” He asked, but he knew the answer, tears already coming into his eyes as she motioned for him to follow her into the hallway.

“I’m- I’m afraid not..” She said quietly, shaking her head. “I’m afraid the damage he suffered was worse than it looked, and he passed away. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Geoff knew it was coming, but it didn’t prepare him for how it would feel for it to be said, to know that he would never see Ray alive again.

“Would you like me to go tell the rest of your group?” She asked, but Geoff shook his head, walking back into the room.

When he stepped through the doors he seen four pairs of eyes looking up at him expectantly, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it, instead just shaking his head, tears finally leaking over.

He heard Gavin choke on his tears, seen Michael stomp up, shouting in rage that it would happen to Ray, looked on as Jack comforted Gavin, pulling him into his arms as his own tears wet the Brit’s hair, and felt as Ryan walked up to him, embracing him in a hug, not bothering to speak; there was nothing to say.

He didn’t remember how long they stayed like that, didn’t remember Burnie picking them up and driving them home, didn’t care to think about how he would need to call Ray’s mother, or about how Ryan would insist that he do it instead; Mama Narvaez always liked him best, anyways.

He just lied down next to his boys, not thinking, not speaking, not even crying anymore because what was the point.

Ray was gone, and he wasn’t coming back, and that was entirely unfair to not only him and his boys, but to the world, because out of all of the people on this stupid planet, why did it have to be him?

\---

 

**Third Death Scene:**

**\---**

Ray passed away three hours later.

The five other men had been scattered around different people’s houses, Geoff and Jack at Matt’s, Gavin and Ryan at Burnie’s and Michael at Lindsay’s.

When Geoff had gotten the call, he hadn’t known how to react. He shook Jack awake, but didn’t get a work out before Jack was hugging him, and his vision was blurry and he couldn’t think straight.

They had called the other three soon after, giving them the grim news before picking them all up and bringing them to the hospital. Geoff would have rather had them stay where they were and get some rest, there wasn’t much to do besides pick up Ray’s things, but he knew they wouldn’t agree.

They had found a small apartment quickly, barely big enough for three people, let alone five, but they needed someplace to go.

They called Ray’s family, planned a funeral, larger than he would have wanted, they were sure, but the whole company was adamant about coming.

It was a month before they found a proper apartment to fit them all, and another before they began filming again, it was their job, after all, but neither were the same with him, and they knew that. The house, though knew, felt empty, and the let’s plays felt quieter without his voice filling the silences.

But slowly the group began to come out of the fog they had been coated in since the horrible night, having each other to help them made it easier, though not easy.

Geoff feared about Gavin the most, the bird hybrid had become so much quieter, during Let’s Plays and at home, though no one brought it up, not even the fans.

It wasn’t until 6 months had passed, until Gavin spoke up, while he and Geoff were lying on the couch, the others spread out around their new, bigger apartment.

“He’s really gone, isn't he.” He had said out of no where’s, and Geoff didn’t know if the lad had been talking to him or himself, but he answered.

“Yeah, he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, those are it. I've written enough death to last me a lifetime. Thank you, and goodnight everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I was going to kill him off. And I did, like three different times, so you fuckers are lucky. I almost made them drag him out of the house dead, then I almost got the nurse to come out and say he was dead, then I was going to have him pass away due to complications after he had talked to Gav and Geoff. But I didn’t. Because I love you sons of bitches.
> 
> Feedback would be lovely.


End file.
